1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to regulation of inflammatory signaling. In particular, MUC1 peptides derived from a particular region of the MUC1 cytoplasmic domain have been shown to inhibit MUC1 interaction with NF-κB, and thus inhibit NF-κB-mediated inflammatory signaling. In addition, similar effects against STAT3-mediated inflammatory signaling have been demonstrated.
2. Related Art
The NF-κB proteins (RelA/p65, RelB, c-Rel, NF-κB1/p50 and NF-κB2/p52) are ubiquitously expressed transcription factors. In the absence of stimulation, NF-κB proteins localize to the cytoplasm in complexes with IκBα and other members of the IκB family of inhibitor proteins (Hayden & Ghosh, 2008). Phosphorylation of IκBα by the high molecular weight IκB kinase (IKKα, IKKβ, IKKγ) complex induces ubiquitination and degradation of IκBα and thereby release of NF-κB for nuclear translocation. In turn, activation of NF-κB target genes contributes to tumor development through regulation of inflammatory responses, cellular proliferation and survival (Karin & Lin, 2002). NF-κB p65, like other members of the family, contains an N-terminal Rel homology domain (RHD) that is responsible for dimerization and DNA binding. The RHD also functions as a binding site for ankyrin repeats in the IκBα protein, which blocks the NF-κB p65 nuclear localization signal (NLS). The NF-κB-IκBα complexes shuttle between the nucleus and cytoplasm (Hayden & Ghosh, 2008). Activation of the canonical NF-κB pathway, for example in the cellular response to tumor necrosis α (TNFα), induces IKKβ-mediated phosphorylation of IκBα and its degradation, with a shift in the balance of NF-κB p65 to the nucleus. The nuclear NF-κB dimers engage κB consensus sequences, as well as degenerate variants, in promoter and enhancer regions (Hoffman et al., 2006; Gilmore, 2008). Activation of NF-κB target genes is then further regulated by posttranslational modification of NF-κB p65 and its interaction with transcriptional coactivators (Hayden & Ghosh, 2008). One of the many NF-κB target genes is IκBα, the activation of which results in de novo synthesis of IκBα and termination of the NF-κB transcriptional response.
Mucins are extensively O-glycosylated proteins that are predominantly expressed by epithelial cells. The secreted and membrane-bound mucins form a physical barrier that protects the apical borders of epithelial cells from damage induced by toxins, microorganisms and other forms of stress that occur at the interface with the external environment. The transmembrane mucin 1 (MUC1) can also signal to the interior of the cell through its cytoplasmic domain. MUC1 has no sequence similarity with other membrane-bound mucins, except for the presence of a sea urchin sperm protein-enterokinase-agrin (SEA) domain (Duraisamy et al., 2006). In that regard, MUC1 is translated as a single polypeptide and then undergoes autocleavage at the SEA domain JBC, 1992; Macao, 2006).
The transmembrane MUC1 C-terminal subunit (MUC1-C) functions as a receptor (Ramasamy et al., 2007) and contains a 72-amino acid cytoplasmic domain (MUC1-CD) that is sufficient for inducing transformation (Huang et al., 2005). The MUC1-C subunit is also targeted to the nucleus by a process dependent on its oligomerization (Leng et al., 2007). MUC1-CD functions as a substrate for phosphorylation by the epidermal growth factor receptor (Li et al. 2001), c-Src (Li et al., 2001), glycogen synthase kinase 3β (GSK3β) (Li et al., 1998) and c-Abl (Ahmad et al., 2006). MUC1-CD also stabilizes the Wnt effector, β-catenin, through a direct interaction and thereby contributes to transformation (Huang et al., 2005). Other studies have demonstrated that MUC1-CD interacts directly with IKKβ and IKKγ, and contributes to activation of the IKK complex (Ahmad et al., 2007). Significantly, constitutive activation of NF-κB p65 in human carcinoma cells is downregulated by silencing MUC1, indicating that MUC1-CD has a functional role in regulation of the NF-κB p65 pathway (Ahmad et al., 2007). These findings have also suggested that MUC1-CD function could be targeted with small molecules to disrupt NF-κB signaling in carcinoma cells. However, to date, there are no reports of MUC1 antagonists that impact the signaling of NF-κB.
Members of the signal transducer and activator of transcription (STAT) family also have been implicated in transformation, tumor cell survival, invasion and metastasis (Yu and Jove, 2004). The STAT3 transcription factor was identified as an effector of the interleukin-6 (IL-6) inflammatory response (Wegenka, 1994). STAT3 is activated by Janus-activated kinase (JAK)-1 phosphorylation of the IL-6 receptor, recuitment of STAT3 and then phosphorylation of STAT3 on a conserved tyrosine at position 705 (Yu and Jove, 2004). Activation of the epidermal growth factor receptor is also associated with direct phosphorylation of STAT3 on Tyr-705. In turn, phosphorylated STAT3 undergoes dimerization, translocates to the nucleus and induces activation of STAT3 target genes, which encode regulators of cell cycle progression (cyclin D1 and c-Myc) and inhibitors of apoptosis (survivin and Bcl-xL) (Alvarez, 2005; Alvarez, 2006). Activated STAT3 induces transformation (Bromberg, 1999). Moreover, STAT3 activation has been detected in diverse carcinomas and hematologic malignancies (Aaronson and Horvath, 2002; Bowman, 2000; Yu and Jove, 2004), consistent with involvement of STAT3 in the transcription of genes that control growth and survival. In this regard, small molecule inhibitors of the JAK-1→STAT3 pathway have anti-cancer activity in vitro and in animal models (Song, 2005; Siddiquee, 2007; Ahmad, 2008; Germain and Frank, 2007). In addition, aptamers that block EGFR signaling to STAT3 inhibit growth of malignant epithelial and hematologic cells (Buerger, 2003). These findings have collectively supported the importance of the STAT3 pathway in linking inflammation with tumorigenesis.